


The Incubus

by CyberPhuck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, dubcon, incubus, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberPhuck/pseuds/CyberPhuck
Summary: Esileh hunger gets the best of him and he stumbles across the wrong victim.
Relationships: Esileh/Xilo





	1. Grimey

Wind howled within the night air. Whisking and gusting thick, within the nearly deserted streets. Most townsmen would be tucked away in sheets right now, sleeping soundless beside a warm comforting furnace. But not Esileh. No. He had much bigger things on his mind.

The cold air nipped at his skin and he pulled his cloak closer to his shivering body. Most nights, he found it much easier to find pitying men and begging women between the dark alleys of the night. Men more preferably, something about their musk, rewarded with much energy. Humans were much to easy to prey on when in misfortunate situations, far too lost in senile to realize what they were getting themselves into.

You see, Esileh was far from human. Even though his looks appeared deceiving. To others, he was a small boy. Couldn't be no older then sixteen, to say the least. He was short, petite in weight and could be mistaken for a female most of time. His eyes were a shiny, glistening, red. Too much, he was admired by. His chin was sharp, but his cheeks bones were high, and slightly fluffy. Lips, thin and pudgy, and skin, a pale yellow. His hair was long, blonde locs flowed tenderly down his back, highlighted with only a hence of caked brown.

He looked nothing of but a innocent teenage boy. But he was nothing of the sort. Instead, he was devilish, hungry and craving of the finest meat he could latch onto and untame, before ravishing at the taste of it all. 

He was a rare kind, an incubi.

Hungry with both lust and desire.

He tried his best to hide his true form from humans during the daytime, it wouldn't be good if we was caught. Although, much more powerful then humans when it came to luring and other things...

He was still no match for too many all at once, though.

But at night he had no choice but to let his form run free. He needed to, if he was going to be able to enjoy a feast anyway. 

His cute, tiny bat like wings fluttered against his head, like cat ears and his long tail, sharp at its edges, hung loose between his legs. And his actual ears were long and pointed at its tips. The cloak he had on hid most of his features as he traveled down a dark alleyway. He usually stuck to the alleys closer to town, he was most familiar with those and came across a lot of lingering people in there. But, lately the town has been lacking people. He wasn't sure why, but it was beginning to become scares and grew a lot harder to find fresh victims. So, just for tonight he traveled further north for something to eat.

A marvalent scent filled his nostrils as he rounded a corner, and excitement crawled through his veins. He'd been starving lately, both because of the lack of people and because he's been holding back for quite some time now. 

It was something he often did, not wanting to become to dependent lust, especially since if his kind consumes too much they become obsessed and eventually break off into human slaughtering beasts. Completely stripped of any humanly knowledge and only hungry for too much. It could kill a human, and although cruel to his kind and many others Esileh wouldn't dare kill a human. It felt wrong.

His kind was evil, but nothing was as evil as the human race.

This smell was different. It wasn't bitter, or longing but, sweet. It smelled of various different spices, cinnamon and rosemary mixed with an almost vanilla like scent. 

He's never smelt any Human with such a captivating smell before and his eyes only lit up when he finally found the source of such delivering smell. 

In the far corner of the alley sat a man. He had a dark worn down cloak that hung loosely from his broad shoulders and the hood was pulled down just enough to see his face. He was patchy and covered in dirt and looked almost in a state of depression. There was a bowl next to him words stated: spare change? 

His brows were thick and knitted together once noticing the boys presence. His lips were thin, wide and fluffy at the bottom. His eyes were slightly tilted, a dark shade of violet hued within his irises and for only a second Esileh was transfixed, for he'd never seen a human with such pretty eyes before. 

The smell was growing stronger, almost suffocating and the boy found his stomach hurting and twisting painfully, growing hungrier by each minute. 

The man never said anything, only watched. He watched the boy with intense eyes as he struggled to keep himself together. The strong pivoting smell pierced through his lungs and his stomach churned as he fell to his knees, one hand gripped tightly against the stoned wall.

His other hand gripped his stomach and suddenly he became very dizzy and unaware of the things going on around him. What was this smell? Why was his body reacting so vulnerable to it? What was this man exactly..

A low hum filled the air, but it sounded like speakers forced into his ears and light footsteps followed after.

When dirtied shoes came into Esileh line of vision, his body grew too weak to look up. A wave of nausea tinged in his stomach and he found himself hurling onto the ground right beside those stilled feet. A thumb hooked under his chin and pulled his face to peering into those glowing violet eyes. They appeared much darker up close and Esileh felt his cloak being removed from his body, putting his wings and tail to full display. 

"What....who..." Esileh breathed, his chest tightening with every word making it hard for him to coherent anything understandable between his shuddering lips.

The man only smirked, sharp fangs coming into view, before the boy felt his body grown numb, falling limp against the cold ground as the darkness quickly consumed him.

***

When he woke again he was laying against a wooden ground. Hands tied behind his back and ankles alike. Something felt different about his body and he was shaking uncontrollably, the sudden tightness in his pants raised his suspicion and the events from earlier resurfaced, quickly making him realized the situation he was in right now.

The room he was in was dark, only illuminated by the warm fire lit between the fireplace. The room was decorated with various old paintings, a body mirror reflecting off of the fireplace in the far right. Esileh was sandwiched between two couched that faced each other, and in the middle sat a small coffee table. Long legs sat crossed in front of him, leading up to the man from before. He was propped back against the cushion of the couch, a small cup of tea sitting in his lap and one elbow resting tirelessly against the arm of the chair.

Now the the man was no longer shielded by his cloak, Esileh could see his raven dark hair. It was long, pulled up into a messy ponytail stopping at his shoulders. His chin was sharp and face chiseled and smooth. He was quite pale, even more pale then Esileh, but it fit his face. If it wasn't for such a situation the boy would even agree that he was pretty handsome.

The glass clinked softly against a small plate, as he placed the teacup down after taking a sip, the bored expression never leaving his face. 

Esileh let out a gasps when a foot came down, pressing against his hardened penis and rolling slightly against it.

"It appears the aphrodisiac is settling in well. Although, with a kind like you, I'm not sure if it deemed necessary." The man spoke, his voice deep and tender.

Esileh gritted his teeth together, fighting against his binds. "Who the hell are you? What do you want!"

The man, did not falter to the boys struggles. He only pressed the heel of his foot deeper into the boys itching groin, making it an almost painful sensation. The boys body continued to shake and he let of soft whimpers when the man didn't stop, "Look at you, such a disgusting creature. Getting off to a stranger rubbing him through his pants. Tell me, does something as little as this feed you well?"

He wasn't wrong, even with a gesture so small Esileh could feel his stomach tingling with delight. There was no way he was going to admit that though. Not while stuck in a situation like this and not to a stranger. 

"Please...let me go.." he cried out, voice not even higher then a whisper. He tried to send out signals to the man, maybe if he put him in a trance then he could convince the man to let him go.

But this only angered him, his nose twisted with disgust and his teeth bared from his lips in a snarl, he pulled himself from the couch and kneeled in front of the boy, gripping his hair in his hand with much force. " Do not play me for a fool!" The man hissed, slamming the boys he'd back down against the hard floor. 

His vision blurred with black spots, only to be slapped right back to his senses. The man was straddling his thighs now, both hands pinning to either side of Esilehs head.

Still dazed, Esileh felt a tickling breath against his neck and the sound of sniffling filling the air, teeth naked at the skin nearly plunging it before the man coiled back in disgust, "You're blood smells awful, I cannot work with this." He growled, tightening a grip into the boys hair.

Suddenly Esileh recognized this species. This man, he was a vampire. The second most rare species in the world. Incubus and vampires alike have nearly the same bloodline, but both crave hunger in two different ways. Vampires are more on the physical side of things, the feed off of human blood, sometimes even animals. Incubus and succubus( male and female) both act on sexual impurity. They feed off is sexual energy and even go as far as to kill people because of how obsessed they become off of it.

Although, nearly the same bloodline, both species despise of each other. Mostly because they are possessive when it comes to good food and for centuries both species have been at war with each other to claim at humankind. 

The smaller one looked up into the mans glowing violet eyes. He was hungry. Esileh could tell by the way his fangs grew long from his mouth, and the way his claws tightened around the boys neck threatening to pierce the skin. He mustn't have eaten in weeks, if was growing harder for him to resist Esilehs blood, even if vampires were to fond of the incubus smell, it was still blood. And any blood would do him good of a good feeding.

"Just do it." Esileh finally spat out, tilting his head to the side as to give the vampire more access to it. He wasn't a fan of any of this, but if it would get the vampire to calm down and let him free then it would just have to do.

Without warning a piercing sting riveted in Esilehs spine and he arched his back in a pained cry, screaming bloody murder as the vampire sucked hungrily at his blood. The shocking wave of pins and needles clouded his limbs and in the next instant he felt his body go stilled underneath the vampire and not soon after did he drift into a tired state.

***

Esileh felt his head lull to the side when he awoke, he was sitting in someones lap and his back was pressed against a tight chest. A hand on his forehead forced his head back against a broad shoulder and he suddenly remembered everything that occurred earlier. 

Strong arms gripped his waist when he tried to squirm away and teeth threatened at his neck again, making him go stilled. After a familiar voice soothed in his ear, "Calm now. You fed me, it's only fair that I return the offer." And with that Esileh noticed a pair of hands caressing at either side of his arms. On hand latched onto the boys chin, pulling his tired ace up to look into those same glistening eyes. The other peeled the boys shirt off with ease, letting his fingers brush gently against an already hard nipple. 

Esilehs breath hitched and he felt his body melt into the arms, pursed lips crashing into those of his own. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, no tongue. Just the constant brushing of soft lips onto the other. But then, the vampire bit gently onto the boys bottom lip, pulling at it and then slamming his tongue into the parted lips.

Although, Esileh was enjoying the sensation, his hunger subsiding within his slightly plump tummy and everything about his sensitive body screamed more. But his conscious didn't want this. Sexual acts weren't new to him, he did it to survive, he needed it to live. But something like this was too much to bare, he was used to being the one doing the seducing. The one who was in control, who knew where to stop at to keep going. But the tables have turned and it was harder then ever to resists the vampires sweet touches.

The kiss was broken, and rapid pants filled the air. Soft lips returned to his neck, pecking gently against the tender skin where he bit earlier and this made Esileh shudder.

The transfixed boy attempted to squirm away again, but the hand toying with his nipple pulled and twisted it with much ferociously and the boy fell back limp against his chest. 

The hand on his trailed down his sternum, poked at his ribs as if to count them before teasing at the waistline of his pants. Kisses distracted you his chin and to the back of his ear and the next thing Esileh knew was that a hand slipped beneath his pants and tugged softly at his hardened cock. It was wet, and already dripping with precum and when his pants were pulled lightly off of him it bounce tenderly against his stomach.

"How cute." The the man cooed from behind him, admiring the beauty of the boys naked body. His hand found its way to the boys stomach and he gripped the tiny plump flesh between his fingers pulling at it as if to stretch it, "So fluffy." He chuckled and Esileh gritted his teeth, but before his could protists the hand found its way back around his cock and began stroking it.

"Tell me, fluffy one. Is your tummy filling good with all the care I'm giving you? Are you full yet, or are you still very hungry?" 

His stroked on the dripping penis sped up and he watched the boy squirm underneath him, struggling to coherent words.

"Tell me." He said with a bit more sternness, and Esileh shuddered at the idea of being commanded by another man.

"I..." he breathed through shift gasps, "s-still hungry.....want...more...please...so good."

A warm chuckled tickled against the boys neck, "Such a disgusting creature, saying such slutty things. I'll do you well to feed you, my fluffy." He promised and Esileh was pushed back against the cushioned couch.

Hands continued to roam his body, lovingly and gently, as if he could break at any moment. Those lips found their way back his, this time more sloppy and rough, saliva spilling from the corners of Esilehs mouth as the vampires tongues and his twisted together effortlessly, the sweet taste of potato pie filling the boys taste buds.

"Mmmm" He moaned into the kiss, and his knees were being ripped apart from each other, a thick knee pushing in between them before the mans crotched rubbed against the boys. Esilehs thin arms found thier way around the vampires neck, and the kiss was broken only for a second before their lips collided back against each other's. 

A hand rubbed the boys tummy again before latching onto the low of his back, then thin fingers brushed against his leaking hole, before it pushed into him his soft warm insides tightening around the finger at the sudden contact. He groaned against the kiss as another finger entered and he felt his sphincter twitch at the lovingly abuse. His finger curled up against the boys prostate and his head fell back against the arm rest a loud moan escaping his lips as he came thick and heavily onto the vampires stomach above him.

"Cuming from only fingers I see, you must really be starving my poor fluffy, let me fill you up." The vampire cooed, angling his cock against the boy aching hole.

He slowly eased inside, giving himself some time to adjust. Seemingly enjoying the way the small boy squirmed beneath him, tiny hands tangling within the vampires dark hair.

"Good boy." He praised, and began slow and steadying thrust into the boys anal. Esileh cried out in pleasure his legs growing numb and mind hazing with only thoughts of lust, lips pressed against his neck and down to his collar bone. Suckling at the skin before finding his perched nipples and licking and sucking at them. Esileh felt another orgasm coming as the right knot rounded in the pit of his stomach again. The vampires breaths grew ragged and his thrust became much for fierce, the loud sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the silence in the room and with one last, wild thrust. The both of the came, thick and heavy at the same time.

The vampire collapsed behind the boy wrapping his arms around his waist and spooning him. Too tired to do anything else, Esileh slowly let sleep take over his body, his tail wrapping softly against his legs.


	2. Pretty Taboo

Everything came into reality when Esileh woke up the next morning. He was still laying on the couch, legs tangled together with the vampires from behind and his arms still held a firm grip on his waist. After last night shenanigans he finally felt refreshed and full, but the bile in his throat didn't sit well to realize he actually fed from a vampire 

He tried to peel his body away from the sleeping man, or awake...? He wasn't sure if vampires slept, but he still attempted to roll away, only to be pulled back tighter against the chest, groans of displeasure coming from the vampires throat. "Don't move." He commanded, but it almost sounded too close to a whine and Esileh snarled at that thought. 

Once again he twisted and attempted to escape from the defending hold, but a yelp flew from his lips when tight hangs gripped his hips and turned him to to face the vampire, before the retreated to grip both of the boys plump ass cheeks between his fingers. Dark eyes narrowed and only half open, glared at him with intensity.

"I said, be still." He growled massaging at the boys cheeks before a finger threatened to brush against the boys still sore asshole. He gasped when the finger pushed inside and curled up against his prostate, causing his limp dick to harden immediately.

"What..." Esileh breathed, pushing against the vampires tight chest that was admirably quite built. 

"Shut up." The vampire hissed again, his teeth latching onto the boys neck again and biting down with much ferocity. The little bat wings on Esilehs head flattened on his head and his tail wrapped around his leg in agony. He cried and and tried to fight against the pain, the finger inside of him continued to brush up against his prostate and the pain mixed with pleasure became too much for him to bare and he came once more, from his already sensitive cock.

The man drew his teeth back and pulled his finger from the boys homecoming letting him tire against the vampires chest, falling into a sleep like state once more.

After hours had passed the boy awoke again, but this time he was no longer on the couch. In fact, he was in a completely different room. A bedroom to be exact. It was dark, illuminated by only the think light protruding from the bottom of the thick, maroon velvet curtains that hung from the golden curtain rods. A matching carpet covered most of the wooden floor. There were two antique dressers lined up against the wall, a small study desk in the left corner and a closet to Esilehs right.

The bed he was lying on was huge, big enough to fit twenty people, maybe even more. There was a large golden canopy surrounding it, nearly tall enough to reach the high ceiling above. Curtains draped from the sides of it, hanging loosely with silver bows that kept it from falling to the floor. 

When Esileh attempted to get up he noticed that his hands were bound with purple cuffs that had long chains attached to the headboard. The next thing he realized was that there was something hoisted under his back, soft like a pillow, lifting his naked hips into the air, his flaccid cock on full display to anyone who walks in. His legs were pulled back in a kneeled position ankles attached with a long hard stick forcing them apart and limiting any sudden movement. Something thick and leathery scraped against his neck, and he could only guess it was a collar. And something round and hard was gagged between his lips, making it impossible to speak.

The position he was stuck in was painful and he struggled to fit more comfortably on the pillow keeping his hips in the air.

Movement from the other side of the room gave him the indication that he was not alone, and a slim, familiar face came into his line of vision. A wide smirk on his menacing face as he trailed a finger up the boys shaking thighs and rounded it on his hipbones. 

"Your bloods not the best." The vampire admitted, his fingers moving in circular motion up onto the boys little stomach. "But I have to admit, I want to keep you." 

Esilehs eyes narrowed and he spat a spew of curses at the vampire through gagged teeth. He tugged at the cuffs on his wrist in an attempt to get free. In return the vampire only laughed, patting the boys tummy before beginning to undress.

"But I think we both can benefit from something like this, I haven't come up with how, but I know we can." The vampire admitted, his built chest outlined in the dark once his shirt was. filling out his body perfectly. Next went his trousers and his underwear. His large cock bouncing in the air, already hard and thick with want.

At the sight of it all, Esileh felt his own cock hardening. A hot flush burning at his cheeks in humiliation at being stuck in such an awkward situation.

The vampire crawled onto the bed, nearing Esileh. His hand wrapped tenderly around the boys pre leaking shaft and began to give slow steadily tugs on it. The small boy felt his body shake, not being able to move to speak, but only to endure. It felt good, the way the vampires fingers would occasionally brush over his wet tip, before falling back to the bottom, toting with his balls.

"Look at you, already hungry and ready for me to feed you. Your dripping wet and I barely even touched you." The vampires grin stayed planted and he rolled the boys balls between his fingers, playing with it like dough and latching back onto his shaft. This time, stroking much faster.

Esileh let out soft moans and writhed, throwing his head back in the heat of. pleasure, the familiar knot built up in his stomach again the the next thing he knew he was cuming.   
A white string of semen squirting out and coating the vampires hand with delight. 

The boys eyes were only half open, stuck in a heap of euphoria as his hips continued to buck even after the orgasm with desperate need for more. His cock stayed semi hard on his chest when the vampire finally let go.

He leaned forward planting gentle kisses on the boys jawline, licking at the saliva that found its way from the corner of his mouth and dropped to his chin.

The light kisses continued up the boys face, resting at his forehead before he felt hands shift behind his head, undoing the gag and pulling it off. Esileh felt his jaw tightened before he rolled it around to ease him the soreness.

He opened his mouth to protests but warm lips found their way to his, a wet tongue snaking in between his teeth and filling into his mouth. 

Letting lust win over pride, Esileh melted into the kiss, moving his lips along and tangling his tongue with the vampire in a heated session.

"I-I don't..." Esileh manages to buff through the messy kisses, "...even know your name." 

The vampire pulled back with a smirk, letting the boy free from the cuffs and taking untying his ankles from the poles, making it so he could finally stretch out his legs.

Strong hands gripped underneath Esilehs armpits settling him comfortably on the bed and flat on his stomach, before pulling his hips up and angling his butt into the air. Leaving the boy completely in display for the vampire. 

"Xilo, that's my name little one. Now, let me hear you scream it all night." With that, he took no time ramming into the little pink puckered hole just waiting to be used.

**** 

A couple of hours later, or maybe the next day? Esileh finally came back to his senses. His body ached all over from the torment earlier, legs like jelly, and he didn't even bother trying to move, knowing that he was still tucked away neatly in bed.

Movement from across the room caused him to stir and he glance up just enough to see a smirking Xilo. He had a platter in his hand, two cups of warm tea were sitting on it. Next to them was a small bowl of sugar and some freshly sliced lemons layer out next to it.

A he placed the platter on the nightstand next to the bed. Then, he took one and sprinkled some sugar in it, placing a couple drops of lemon before sitting at the end of the bed, legs crossed. He took a sip of the tea and tilted his head towards the other tea cup. 

"I made you some tea." He stated with an unreadable expression. 

Esileh snarled and roll his eyes at the obvious, "Well, no shit asshole." He used all his strength to settle himself up ajar, pulling the blankets up to cover his naked body and leaning back against the soft pillows to reach over for the cup of tea. He didn't put any sugar in it and just settled for a couple drops of lemon. He wasn't really a fan of sugared down tea, especially since he'd already believed tea to be quite sweet on its own.

Xilo peered at him through his tilted cup, watching him with soulless eyes and the room filled with wallowing silence, as Esileh also took a sip of his tea, staring back at the vampire with an annoyed expression. Minutes of suffocating silence seemed too much for Esileh to bare and he finally said something.

"How long are you going to sit there staring at me like some deranged creep?" He gritted his teeth, resting the tea cup in his lap. 

Xilo only thinned his lips to this, pushing the hair back to tuck behind his ear. "As long as you allow me too, I suppose." 

"Fuck off." Esileh hissed, pulling his knees back into his chest and taking another sip of the warm tea. It had a somewhat minty taste to it, with some other spices along with the mint to put an almost cinnamon mix to it. It was really good, better then he expected, from a vampire...of course.

"I though vampires didn't eat human food?" Esileh asked, nibbling in his bottom lip, savory the minty cinnamon taste that planted itself there. 

"We don't. This is tea." 

"Well duh," Esileh sighed, "I know that...I just. I mean...you guys drink blood and all so I thought that was all you guys considered." 

"Well, yes." Xilo assured, "Most only fend off of blood. But, as you know human food has no taste to us and isn't good for our system. Tea, on the other hand, is pretty tasteful and it's the closest thing to human food that we can consume without an initial reaction." 

"Oh." Esileh didn't know what worse to say to that so he just took another sip of his tea and stared off into the distance. 

"What about you?" Xilo's voice filled the silence and Esilehs eyes fell back to his. 

"Huh?"

"Your kind. Do you guys...enjoy human sustenance?"

"Oh," Esileh bit his lip. Unlike vampires, his kind were actually pretty open to eating human food. It didn't upset their stomachs and actually tasted pretty good. Only bad thing about it was that people like him, they live off of energy. Some can even consume souls, if strong enough. So, If they resists to eating human food for too long, they could become drained and malnourished. It'll eventually kill them, it will result very slow and excruciatingly painful. He tried it once, so he would know. So that's why Esileh never holds back for too long. Plus, feeding off of sexual desire was just far too much fun then boring old human food anyway.

"Um, we could eat it. But, it's not really a safe thing to do for too long."

"Mm." Xilo hummed in response, downing the rest of his tea and putting the glass back down on the nightstand. 

His glowing eyes were a soft translucent violet now, not as hard and glowing as they were when they first came across each other and the thought brought back the memory of the bite marks on his neck. He pulled up a hand and gently caressed and the tender skin, poking his lips out in displeasure. He knew the history of vampires and he knew that they were two kinds that hated each other, it wasn't common seeing much of both in a room together, if even—getting along, in the same room together. And it wasn't often you saw vampires feeding from someone as "low" as an incubus. Their blood wasn't meant to be pleasing to their kind, in fact usually vampires would hurl at even the thought of drinking something so dirty or impure. So he found it odd that Xilo drank his blood so carelessly. It had to be revolting, hadn't it? More importantly why would a vampire want to be so close to an incubus? Letting him sleep in his bed. Doing those things with him. Making him tea. None of it made any sense to him.

"You're cute when you're thinking." Xilo joked, crawling further into the bed and taking the teacup away from Esileh and carelessly letting it and it's contents fall to the ground. It made a huge mess, glass unfinished tea all mixed together splattered across the thin carpet and Esileh stared up at the man with confused eyes. 

"The hell? I was still drinking that."

"I don't like your kind." The vampire stared and forced out a chuckle.

"I'm aware. Did you read my mind?" He asked, and the Xilo hummed as he tugged the sheets from Esilehs naked body. He gripped the boys thighs pulling him closer to him, forcing him flat onto the bed with Xilo straddling him.

"Yes." He admitted, running his fingers down The boys sternum. Esileh grunted and gripped the sheets. How could Esileh forget, vampires are known for reading people's minds. It's what helps them lure people in on desire, their thoughts are their worst enemy when it comes to such penalizing creatures. 

"Then why do you insist on playing this little game?" Esileh sneered.

"I told you already. I want to keep you." Xilo raised a brow, forcing the boys legs apart and grinding his hips into Esilehs already hardening cock. Esileh let out a soft breath, his back arching against the mattress, rubbing his hips up into Xilos.

"But....ngh..I don't understand..." 

"You--" Xilos lips found their way to the boys neck and he trailed soft kisses down to his collar bone, nipping at the skin. But, his body went stiff when the bedroom door flung open with so much force it fell off of its hinges. 

Esileh didn't move, his body frozen as he stared up into the eyes of Xilo, eventually gaining enough courage to see what awaited them at the door. A dark figure loomed, it stood tall and bulky with pale skin, much like Xilos right underneath the doorframe. It's sharp teeth was bared and it's hands were clenched into a tight fist. Most of Xilo body, shielded me way from its features, but nothing could pull me away from the large scar starting from his forehead, trailing past his gleaming red eyes and stopping at his cheek. He didn't look friendly, and only for a second did Esileh feel his heart skip a beat.

"You..." the man uttered. His voice scratchy and deep and the next thing Esileh knew was the large man was lunging at him with the desire to kill.


End file.
